


ST XIII: исправленный сценарий

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: Когда только думала, что делать с Бейондом для К/С-календаря, решила, что будет опять комикс. Или гифко-комикс. Потом подумала, что надо уже научиться клепать клипы. И научилась, пусть и неидеально.Но. Вы же не знаете, каким был первоначальный сценарий. А вот сейчас узнаете...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 7





	ST XIII: исправленный сценарий

Название: ST XIII: исправленный сценарий  
Автор: Турмалин  
Таймлайн: ST XIII  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Кирк, Спок, Маккой, Ухура и др.  
Размер: драббл, 481 слово  
Категория: джен с намеками  
Жанр: драма с элементами крэка  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание/Предупреждения: если вы дочитали шапку до конца, вас уже ни о чем предупреждать не надо

Энтерпрайз храбро шла куда-то… [кадры с Энт в космосе]

Как-то раз, умываясь перед тем, как заступить на смену, капитан Кирк подумал, что пора прекратить флиртовать со старпомом. [кадры с умывающимся и одевающимся Кирком]

Нет, старпом у него прекрасный… [кадры со Споком в хранилище всяких ценностей]

Но… Вон сколько девушек хороших… [в коридоре здоровается с научницей какой-то] Да и юношей… [на мостике кивает кому-то] А у Спока все равно Ухура есть… [Ухура на рабочем месте]

И он грустил, пока пил с Боунсом [кадры с выпивающими и не закусывающими]

Но тут Энт пришла на базу Йорктаун… [кадры всякой красоты]

Спок с Ухурой расстались, потомушто Ухура сказала, что в голове Спока слишком много одной голубоглазой бестии… И что кулончик больше подходит ему. [кадры с кулончиком и поцелуем]

Но Джим не знал же. И сказал Споку, что ничего у них не вышло, а Спок согласился, что раз Джима не устраивают эти отношения, то их надо прекращать… Хотя и думал, что – да блин, только расстались с Ухурой!.. Нелогичные людишки. [кадры с разговором в лифте]

...И Спок сердился на Джима и на идиотскую ситуацию вообще... [кадры с Джимом и Споком на темном мостике]

***

И тут на них напали! И Спок подвергал себя опасности... А Джим бегал его спасать... Но не успел… Да и сам влип по-полной...

А Ухура, узнав об этом, подумала, что не простит себе, если ее голубоглазый балбес-кэп погибнет, – а уж Спок ей тем более не простит – и пошла спасать. И спасла. И Джим проникся.

Но Энт все равно упала и разбилась. И Джим ругал себя за то, что думал о посторонних вещах, когда надо было спасать корабль, и дал себе слово всех спасти...

***

А в это время в пещере Маккой расспрашивал Спока о будущем. И узнал, что...

[крэк он]  
...тот хочет уйти с корабля. Потому что у него будет ребенок. Но капитан об этом не знает.  
Тогда Маккой сказал, что хотел бы исследовать состояние Спока, потому пусть тот не уходит пока. В конце-концов, можно будет сказать, что у Спока ребенок от Ухуры. Кому какое дело вообще.  
И тогда Спок захохотал над коварными людишками.  
[крэк офф]

...тот хочет уйти с корабля, потомушто запутался в отношениях с людьми и потомушто Спок Прайм умер.

Маккой сказал, что лучше не рубить с плеча, а разобраться. И еще что-то смешное.

***

А в это время Кирк нашел Скотти и они решили телепортировать Спока и Маккоя к себе.

Телепортировали – и Джим вцепился в Спока как в последнего родственника и явно надеялся на восстановление отношений.

Но тут они начали искать остальных, и нашли – с помощью кулончика Ухуры. А потом Спок еще и настаивал, чтобы его взяли спасать Ухуру. Джим аж в лице поменялся. И решил, что перестанет мешать им с Ухурой, что перебьется без личного счастья как-нибудь.

***

И все всех спасли, полетели к базе, спасли ее тоже…

Тут Кралл такой – устроил всем атата. Но Джим храбро пошел туда, где атата, и спас всех лично. И полетел в бездну с чувством выполненного долга.

Но! Его схватил Спок! И Джим признался ему в любви. Ну, другими словами, но Спок-то понял. Вы на него посмотрите только!

***

И потом Маккой сказал Джиму, что он балбес. Что Спок для него все. А Джим такой – да это для Ухуры он все. Не парь мне моск. [кадры с разговором на базе, где они в штатском]

Но надежда воскресла, потому на сабантуе он подошел к Споку, чтобы прощупать обстановку. И прощупал. [кадры с эвфемизмами: постройка Энтерпрайз и варп]

КОНЕЦ


End file.
